Mon Amour Est Sans Fins
by danvxrskai
Summary: After the defeat of Cade and saving Mystic Falls from hellfire, Bonnie Bennett helps Kai Parker escape the 2017 prison world she made for him. They run off to Paris, and try to pursue a happy, carefree lifestyle. But there's one thing that gets in the way of all of this: Kai's siphoning. How are they supposed to show physical affection if they can't touch?
1. Chapter 1

*Bonnie and Kai run off to Paris together after the defeat of Cade and Kai escaping the 2017 prison world, with Bonnie's help. Despite hundreds of missed calls from friends back home in Mystic Falls, their biggest obstacle for the two of them was showing physical affection because of Kai's siphoning.*

Bonnie got up from the bed, wrapped in just a sheet. She made her way to the balcony to admire the Parisian skyline. She took in the sights, the sounds, the smells, everything around her. While lost in her own world, Kai came out of the bathroom, putting on a black t-shirt to accompany the gray sweatpants he was already wearing. He walked behind Bonnie, and wrapped his arms around her, careful not to touch any bare skin with his hands. He kissed her gently, making Bonnie giggle.

"Mornin', Bon. Didn't know you were ticklish." he murmured into her neck, spinning her body around so they faced each other.

"I am, but I'm almost positive. you already knew that. And if we are going anywhere today, you're gonna have to change out of these," she motioned to his sweatpants. "At least wear jeans."

"And do you plan on wearing that? Can't have all these Parisian men ogling at you. There's no telling what I would do to them."

"Very funny, but I think you're forgetting that I am an all-powerful Bennett witch, and perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Bonnie breaks from Kai's hold and starts towards her bag.

"Just to be clear, you can wear that, so long as we stay here and I get you all to myself, like I've wanted since we first met." Kai said, coming closer to her.

"I know, believe me. But unfortunately for you, I haven't seen the Mona Lisa yet, or gone shopping here. So those antics must wait until later." Bonnie mewed. She walked toward the partition in the corner of the room, dropping the sheet just before she was completely covered by it. Kai groaned and fell backwards onto the bed in response.

"Okay, Bon. Fine with me, but I am taking you to probably one of the best coffee shops in the world. Went there when I was stuck in the 1994 prison world. Possibly the best croissants I've ever had. Coffee isn't bad either." Kai grinned, slipping on a pair of blue jeans, grabbing his belt from the dresser.

"How do you know the quality of the food there if there was no one there to cook it? Plus, that was in 1994. It's 2017." Bonnie replied, still changing behind the partition.

"Made the food myself with the ingredients I found there. I'm just hoping the chef there now can match my achievements I made there 23 years ago."

"Oh okay, I guess we'll see about that, because I am _starved._ " Bonnie came out from behind the partition, wearing a long sleeved white t-shirt tucked into a slimming pair of distressed mom jeans. She wore a pair of red heels, with a red beret to go with it. A pair of sleek, white gloves graced her hands, stopped at the wrists, prepared to block any siphoning that could come of hand-holding. She looked in Kai's direction, with a sheepish grin, nervous of what Kai's response may be to her outfit.

"You look beautiful as ever, Bonster. Love the cool hat. My little witchy beauty. Totally _bella_." Kai looked her up and down, admiring every inch.

"Ohhh-kay, time to go. I'm gonna die of hunger if you don't start moving." she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door.

"I'm gonna die soon, and my cause of death will be those jeans." he replied, staring holes into her back pockets.

"Okay, drama queen. Let's go!" Bonnie tugged at his hand harder, and they both walked out of the doorway, and made their way to the streets of Paris.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie and Kai walked hand in hand down the streets of Paris. While Kai was taking in his surroundings, Bonnie was stumbling in her heels, struggling to keep up.

"Not to nag, but how far is this cafe', exactly? If I don't sit down soon, I'm sure my ankles will fall off." she said, groaning.

Kai hooked his arms under hers and put her in front of him on the cobblestone sidewalk, being careful not to use his hands. She squealed in response. He brushed her hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead gently. Once he pulled away, she stood on her tippy toes, and kissed his lips tenderly, positioning her hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt a tingle on her lips, and as it ran through her body. But it wasn't the painful kind, it was the kind you feel when you fall in love for the first time. And somehow he gave it to her, with every touch they could sneak and with every kiss they shared.

Kai was the first one to pull away. He looked her up and down, and giggled. He traced his finger across her arm, before twirling her back around, grabbing her hand and pulling her onto a bench in front of the Parisian outlets.

"Just take them off. Here, let me help." he said, reaching for her feet.

"Absolutely not! I just got a pedicure, and I don't want to ruin them!" Bonnie said, pulling them away.

"Okay, okay. You know, I could just carry you the rest of the way. Vamp speed, and all. I just thought you would like to enjoy a nice walk along the streets of Paris with your amazing new boyfriend." Kai said, looking at her with a boyish grin on his face.

"At this point, I'm too hungry and my feet are too tired to care. Please, take me away." Bonnie sighed, holding her arms up in submission.

"I know I say this everytime we touch, and I know you have on long sleeves, but I'm sorry if I accidentally siphon you. I've gotten better, but suppressing it still takes practice." Kai replied, with a sincere look on his face.

"Don't get soft on me now, sweets. I'm not getting any younger." she mewed, still waiting to get picked up. Kai couldn't help but roll his eyes and smile. He picked her up, cautiously, and whisked her away onto the doorstep of the cafe'. Once he realized he had successfully made the trip without doing any harm, he beamed with pride. Bonnie hopped down, fixed her hair, and started towards the door. Kai was fixated on her figure, but as Bonnie turned around and motioned for him to follow, he happily obliged.

The shop smelled of coffee and spices like nutmeg and cinnamon. The air was warm and felt welcoming as it surrounded you. Bonnie was lost in her thoughts, but Kai brought her back down to Earth when he slid his hand into her back pocket and stood beside her.

"Kai," she whispered, blushing, "we're in public!" She grabbed his wrist and put his arm back by his side.

"My bad, Bon. Is this better?" he whispered in her ear, grabbing onto her breast instead. Bonnie rolled and eyes and scoffed. She mouthed " _Later!_ "and put his hand down again before motioning to a waiter to find them a table. Kai put his hands in his pockets and looked around the store. He spotted in the corner of the tiny coffee shop, two men were staring at Bonnie, and motioning back and forth between each other. They laughed back and forth, and Kai used his listening skills to eavesdrop. The things that came out of their mouths fueled his anger. He flared his nostrils and with one swift movement of two fingers, both men were sent flying through the window. All eyes turned towards them in bewilderment, except for Bonnie's. She immediately pulled Kai out of the store and out onto the sidewalk. Once they were out of everyone's earshot, with crossed arms and furrowed brows, she waited in silence for a confession.

"Look, babe, they were saying the most disgusting things about you. I mean it was awful. I couldn't believe it. I had to do something. I'm sorry, okay? I just couldn't help it." Kai said, still riled up.

"No. Do not give me that. I won't accept that. You can't do that to every guy that finds me attractive, and you sure as hell can't destroy property. Everybody in there could've been a witness to your powers. And you didn't give it a second thought. That's reckless, Kai! Just take me back to the hotel, please. I just, don't need this right now." Bonnie said, tears forming.

"No, Bon, please. I'll compel everyone in there. I'll make sure nobody remembers our faces. And I can show you someplace else. Somewhere quiet. I'm sure you'll love it." he replied, taking her hand.

She yanked back and clasped her hands together. "Maybe tomorrow, please. I'm just not in the mood. Let's walk back."

Bonnie began walking, without waiting for Kai to keep up. He slumped his shoulders, and shook his head. " _It's still daylight. She'll come around. We have all the time in the world_ " he thought to himself. He caught up with her, and they walked in silence all the way back to the hotel.


End file.
